cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom
''Early Life (3,670 BBY-3,650 BBY) '''Spectra Ghost Phantom' or Spect'ika in Mando'a',' was a male Force-sensitive Zenolian Mandalorian warrior born on Hutt space, on the planet of Makeb, on Talaos city, durring the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Galatic Republic. He was the son of Rex Phantom '''and Risha Phantom', he also had a long lost brother named '''Aldannek', who became a Smuggler, they never knew each other. He was part of Clan Phantom, a clan of Mandalorian bounty hunters who were known to be never caught by the Jedi. Spectra was raised by his father and his mother. His father said he should be a bounty hunter but is mother said he should be more than a warrior, that he should be a doctor, Spectra neither want any of his parents options. One day Spectra saw his mother leaving, he was so sad, she left and never returned. After his mother left his father started training him to be the best bounty hunter ever, but Spectra wanted to be in Imperial Inteligence. When he was 14, he was ready to face his trial, they went to Makeb's Arena, a place where the Hutts on Makeb organized figths, he proved himself by killing a weak Jedi that was captured by his father, he did not use guns, he used his fists, his father gave him the lightsaber of the dead Jedi as a trophy. At age 20 he was ready for his final test, killing a Makrin Creeper with just all of his skills, it was a tought fight but Spectra defeated the beast. After that he was a Mandalorian warrior, but he had other plans, when he was 20, Spectra decided to join the Imperial Army. His father was sad to hear this, but that was his son's wish. Clan Phantom.jpg|Clan Phantom's symbol Image20130308-21-03-26.jpg|Rex Phantom(my father) and Risha Phantom(my mother) Spec Scum.png|Spectra Phantom (14) Image20130315-20-22-26.jpg|Spectra Phantom(15) Image20130315-20-26-10.jpg|Spectra Phantom(16) Image20130315-20-30-50.jpg|Spectra Phantom(17) Image20130315-20-34-01.jpg|Spectra Phantom(18) fotografia0118.jpg|Aldannek Phantom, Spectra's long lost brother fotografia0116.jpg|Crusher Phantom, Spectra's Sith Ancestor and also the creator of HK-35 Imperial Agent Life (3,643 BBY-3,640 BBY) One day, when Spectra was 20, he recieved a call from Keeper saying he was in the academy, Spectra finaly got his dream, he said goodbye to his Clan and came to Kaas City, on Dromund Kaas for his training. After seven years of training, Spectra was ready for his first mission. Operation on Nal Hutta Spectra's first major operation was on Nal Hutta, dispatched by Keeper to convince Suudaa Nem'ro to end his neutrality and officially support the Empire. During the mission on Hutta, Spectra earned the notice of Darth Jadus, a member of the Dark Council who oversaw Imperial Intelligence. Taking the alias of the Red Blade, a notorious pirate, Spectra entered Nem'ro's inner circle by first gaining the trust of Karrels Javis, one of Nem'ro's lieutenants, and seeking to restore his favor in Nem'ro's eyes over that of his Twi'lek rival, Toth'lazhen. However, Keeper revealed that Javis' sons - out running cargo in Imperial space - have gotten into conflict with a Sith, resulting one of them dying and the other severely crippled, forcing Spectra to eliminate Javis as he would reject the Empire for the injuries of his children. Offering services to Toth'lazhen, Spectra implicated Nem'ro's chief rival, Fa'athra, in Javis' murder and planted information that linked Fa'athra to the Galactic Republic, forcing Nem'ro to align with the Empire. While preparing to leave for Vaiken Spacedock, Spectra encountered the real Red Blade, and was forced to kill him when the Blade threatened to reveal the deception to Nem'ro. Saving Kaas City After the mission on Hutta, Spectra was recalled to the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas to meet with Keeper and Watcher Two, who would be Spectra's liaison officer for the next several missions. Spectra also met with Lord Jadus in his chambers at the Imperial Citadel. Spectra was called upon to deal with a dissident movement partly linked to the slave uprising on Dromund Kaas, ending with a mission into the Dark Temple to stop saboteurs from destroying Kaas City by overloading its power grid from beneath the Temple. For successfully preventing this disaster, Spectra received a promotion to Cipher Agent, and would now be known as Cipher Nine. He also got a ship called the Crafter. Before he could get his new mission he was called to Concordia where he met HK-35, Spectra told HK to stay in the ship until Spectra called him. The Hunt for Eagle After defeating the saboteurs on Dromund Kaas, word came that Darth Jadus had been assassinated, along with thousands of dignitaries, Sith and slaves, in the destruction of the Imperial dreadnought Dominator during a tour of Imperial space. Immediately afterwards, a message was transmitted throughout the entire Empire by a terrorist leader known only as "The Eagle", a former Imperial starfighter pilot and veteran of the Great Galactic War. The Eagle claimed responsibility for the destruction of the Dominator, and claimed to have allies on countless worlds. Seeking to investigate further, Keeper instructed Spectra to hunt down and destroy the Eagle's major terrorist allies and financial backers. Before the mission began, Spectra was first called to the Sith Academy on Korriban to meet with Darth Zhorrid, Jadus' daughter, apprentice and successor, before Spectra proceeded on the hunt for the Eagle. Balmorra The first mission was to Balmorra, in the midst of a bloody civil war. Spectra's target was "Gray Star", an ally of the Eagle who was aligned with the Balmorran Resistance. Sanju Pyne, an Imperial infiltrator in the Resistance, aided the effort, leading to the death of the Gray Star. Nar Shaddaa On Nar Shaddaa, retired agent "Watcher X" assisted in destroying a chemical factory used by the Eagle to produce "Cyclone", a powerful stimulant used to boost his soldiers' strength. Watcher X, being held in the Shadow Town prison, used the power disruption of the factory's destruction to escape his confinement. After destroying the factory on Nar Shaddaa and preparing to leave, Spectra's communication with Watcher Two was interrupted by Darth Zhorrid, who instructed Spectra to return to Nar Shaddaa to locate Vyord Yanol, the last person believed to have seen Darth Jadus alive. Panicking as Spectra demanded information, Yanol pulled a blaster. Despite Zhorrid's desire for his live capture, Spectra killed Yanol, earning a ranting condemnation (including being slapped across the face) by Zhorrid upon the Agent's return to Dromund Kaas Tatooine Returning to the hunt, Watcher Two showed an intercepted transmission from the Eagle describing "Eradicators", techno-organic satellite weapons capable of destruction on a massive scale, and his threat to use them against the Empire. The trail thus led to Tatooine and the "Ghost Cell", a near-mythical group of assassins that provided training to the Eagle's terror network. Aided by Mia Hawkins, Spectra put down the Ghost Cell and slew its leader, known only as "the Old Man". Alderaan Finally, the trail led to Alderaan, also in the midst of civil war. The target was a former nobleman named Denri Ayl, who acted as a mediator between the various houses of Alderaan. Meeting up with Diplomatic Service emissary Vector Hyllus, who had become a Killik Joiner during his time on Alderaan, Spectra went to the House of Cortess, allies of the Empire-backed House of Thul. Despite initial hostility, Spectra gained an audience with the Cortess leaders, Baron Peyar and Baroness Chay. With Hyllus' aid, Spectra entered the stronghold of the House of Alde to confirm that Ayl was the financial backer of the Eagle's terror network, and then tracked Ayl himself to the House of Rist. Searching through Ayl's logs after killing him, however, Spectra discovered that Ayl's efforts to gain the services of the Rists, renowned as a family of professional assassins, had been initiated by Baroness Chay herself. The Cortess estate was equipped with enough shielding and weaponry to hold off an attacking army or a Killik swarm, forcing Spectra to find another way in. With the aid of Hyllus and his Killik nest, Spectra infiltrated the Cortess estate's power generator hidden in the Glarus Valley and used Killik larvae to destroy the generators before assaulting the estate itself. Entering the throne room, Baron Peyar surrendered, and the Baroness was slain by Captain Perovius, head of the Cortess House Guard. Though the actual traitor was dead, Spectra condemned the remainder of the House to death, leaving the Cortess estate to Hyllus' Killiks to form a new hive. Eagle's Last Stand With the Eagle's support network destroyed, Watcher Two contacted Spectra with news that the Eagle himself had been located, at the "Eagle's Nest" on Hutta. Entering the base and fighting through the Eagle's troops, Spectra confronted the terrorist leader, who revealed that his patron was in fact someone within the Empire itself. The Eagle's computer only had half of the command codes to the Eradicators; the other was in the hands of his Sith patron. If the full code was not transmitted within a certain period, the Eradicators would go ballistic and attack at random, rather than at the designated targets. With all the information needed, Spectra killed the Eagle and returned to Dromund Kaas. The Eradicator Crisis Keeper then dispatched both Spectra and Watcher Two to the Artus system, an uninhabited system within Imperial space, where a Harrower-class dreadnought orbiting Artus Five was believed to be holding the second half of the codes to the Eradicators, Spectra called HK-35 for this mission. They boarded the dreadnought manned only by crazed Imperial soldiers and droids, and discovered that it was projecting a jamming signal that would prevent them from calling for reinforcements; while Watcher Two guided Spectra and HK using a communicator implant, Spectra and HK would head to the bridge and use the full command codes to deactivate the Eradicators en masse. Upon reaching the dreadnought's bridge, Spectra and HK were surprised to encounter a very much alive Darth Jadus, flanked by two cybernetically-enhanced dark guardians. Speaking in his cold, mechanical monotone, Jadus revealed that he had faked his death as part of a plan to purge the Empire of its "corrupt" elements, particularly the Dark Council, and usher in a new era of terror, with the Eradicators as his secret weapon to destroy his rivals. He invited Spectra to join him as his chief agent in this new order. While Jadus outlined his plan, Watcher Two secretly spoke over the comm implant; in order to keep Jadus' focus, Spectra would have to activate the Eradicators, thus resulting in thousands of deaths, before Jadus could be stopped. After activating the Eradicators, Spectra quickly deactivated the jamming signal and sabotaged the ship's shields and hyperdrive, rendering it unable to escape. Watcher Two was able to call for reinforcements, including three members of the Dark Council, leaving Spectra and HK to deal with Jadus himself. Despite the fact that Jadus' powers of the Force were second only to that of the Emperor himself, Spectra and HK were able to withstand Jadus' fury while diverting necessary power for Watcher Two to encase Jadus in a ray shield, to hold him long enough for the reinforcements to arrive. Eventually, Jadus was forced to submit, and would be turned over to the Dark Council. The matter of the Eradicators led to a massive shakeup in the Imperial government, and several officials - including the Minister of Intelligence - would be removed. Keeper was named the new Minister of Intelligence, answerable directly to the Dark Council; in his place, Watcher Two became the new Keeper. Becoming a Double Agent After the threat of Jadus's Eradicators had passed, Spectra's next mission was to infiltrate the Republic's Strategic Information Service, and neutralize their spymaster, Ardun Kothe. Under the guise of defection, Spectra approached Kothe but was swiftly subverted when Kothe spoke a code word, "onomatophobia", that activated a hidden conditioning program. Kothe and his team then used Spectra to gather various items for an unknown purpose, while HK-35 secretly searched for a way to break free of Spectra's programming. Taris The first mission was on Taris, to hunt down renegade Zabrak Jedi Knight Ki Sazen, who had assumed control of a Nikto cult; Ki Sazen had obtained an Ultrawave Transmitter, a technology developed by renegade Republic scientist Nasan Godera which could control the rakghouls of Taris. Throughout the mission, Spectra kept hearing a familiar voice, taunting the Agent about the loss of free will. Aftermath After defeating Ki Sazen on Taris and obtaining the transmitter, Spectra suffered a mental breakdown and saw the origin of the voice: Watcher X, the "retired" operative from Nar Shaddaa, who manifested himself in Spectra's mind using the holo-disguise implants he had surgically placed in Spectra's spine. Watcher X reminded Spectra that brainwashing of this type was an Imperial tactic, not a Republic one - which meant that Imperial Intelligence had betrayed Spectra to the Republic. Secretly entering the archives in Imperial Intelligence HQ back on Dromund Kaas, Spectra discovered that the brainwashing had indeed been ordered by Intelligence. According to the former Keeper, now Minister of Intelligence, while the Dark Council acknowledged Spectra's skill, he had directly opposed a Sith Lord, which was unacceptable to them. To spare him from execution, the former Keeper was forced to approve a brainwashing program, known as the Castellan restraints, on Spectra. Presented with the correct code word, he would have no choice but to comply with the order. Quesh Watcher X revealed that the IX serum that had been used to condition Spectra could be used again to reset and then shut down the conditioning. The chemicals required for it could be found on the poisonous world of Quesh, and Spectra was able to secure a ready supply of the required chemical, dimalium-6. Hoth However, the serum would take time to make and circulate through the Agent's system, and so the Agent had to continue the charade by travelling to the icy world of Hoth, where Kothe was searching for a Special Forces shuttle known as the Starbreeze, located inside the crashed Republic battleship Star of Coruscant. But an Imperial admiral, Layek Davos, sought the wreck for himself and ordered his men to attack Nine when the Agent arrived at their expedition launch point. Nine was forced to accept the aid of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force - as Chiss, natives of an ice world themselves, were better suited for work on Hoth - to battle the admiral and obtain the Starbreeze. Stopping Kothe Spectra and HK-35 eventually learned that Kothe was after the Shadow Arsenal, an armament of undetectable nuclear missiles developed during the end of the previous war; the Starbreeze had carried the missiles' arming codes. Kothe meant to use them as a nuclear deterrent to prevent further war, and eventually found the arsenal in an old base on Quesh. Upon infiltrating the base, Kothe gave Spectra one last order to open the base hangars for the arsenal's extraction. Shortly after, the chemicals took effect and Spectra's brainwashing program reset. Watcher X then gave Spectra final directives to stop Ardun Kothe, whereupon the program would shut itself down for good. Spectra Phantom and HK-35 confronted Kothe, who revealed himself to be a former Jedi. At the end of the battle, Spectra trapped Kothe behind a force field and activated the security turrets, which shot Kothe down. Before HK could claim the Arsenal for the Empire, however, Spectra and HK were interrupted by SIS agent Hunter, who revealed himself to work for a third party. He then called down a strike towards the base, with Spectra and HK narrowly escaping the explosion. After these events, Imperial Intelligence would be greatly occupied with figuring out the identity of this third party, who had managed to fool the Republic's late spymaster so easily. The Affair of the Star Cabal Belsavis On Belsavis, Spectra and HK-35 eventually uncovered the unknown group to be the Star Cabal, conspiracy that originally desired to keep Sith/Jedi wars from igniting, now out for personal power. In tracking the Star Cabal, the conspirators leaked Spectra's identity to those who had an axe to grind with him, eventually using their influence to dissolve Imperial Intelligence. All agents were shuffled to serve under military officials and Sith Lords. Spectra, in particular, was put under the command of Lord Razer and given the rank of Lieutenant in the Imperial Army. Meeting Scorpio During the Cold War, the Sith Empire invaded Belsavis and Spectra and HK-35 were dispatched to the prison world as part of the Spectra's objective in tracking down the Star Cabal. Spectra and HK, disguised themselves as criminals who recruited several prisoners to enter into Megasecurity Ward 23. However, the group were opposed by the Scorpio Sanctions that attempted to eliminate Spectra and HK-35. Spectra ultimately released a virus that overloaded the Scorpio Sanctions systems that forced the droid to disengage from the computers whereupon she attempted to kill Spectra but was defeated. The defeated droid remained deactivated until the founders of the Star Cabal suggested to Spectra to recruit Scorpio to aid in unraveling the secrets of the ancient conspiracy. With their aid, they managed to program control blocks into Scorpio to prevent her from doing harm to him. Once reactivated, Scorpio quickly learned that she was unable to attack Spectra and thus decided to accompany them on their mission. Despite this being the case, the droid warned that her programming would eventually break free from the restrictions and eventually the she would terminate him. In the mean time, however, Scorpio was content to observe and learn in order to further evolve her programming. Thus, she provided whatever data she had on the Star Cabal to Imperial Intelligence. HK-35 saw in Scorpio his "love", they soon "married". Corellia Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio were transferred to Corellia by order of the Minister of Intelligence, where a significant battle was being waged by the Empire and Republic. Suspecting that there may be a link to the Star Cabal's machinations there, Spectra decided to play along. Following Razer's orders, he, HK and Scorpio assisted with paintings targets for bombing runs. In between painting targets, Spectra started receives a distorted transmission. Eventually managing to clear up the transmission, a hologram of a masked figure was projected. The figure instructed Spectra, HK and Scorpio to infiltrate a Republic base and gain their records. Deciding to follow the figure's instructions, they soon discovered a message from Supreme Commander Rans announcing the impending arrival of Republic reinforcements. After reporting back to Razer's command center and waiting until everyone left the room, Spectra set up communications with the unknown figure. The figure is revealed to be Keeper, who has been brought out of her coma to assist Spectra. She instructs them to seek out Moff Alvon Zamar and obtain his report on Imperial forces on Corellia before the Star Cabal intercepts and doctors it. After obtaining the data and transmitting it to Keeper, she determines that the Empire doesn't have the sufficient numbers to repel the Republic reinforcements. She then passed a message from Razer, whose base is under attack. Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio returned to Razer's base, where a Jedi had broken in and killed the Sith Lord, before he himself is killed by the Imperials. As Razer's troops leave to be reassigned to other Dark Lords, Spectra contacts Keeper, who explains that the conspirators are arranging for Jedi and Sith to clash with one another. She had tracked conspirator resources to an airship above Coronet City, defended by mercenaries formerly belonging to Eidolon Security. She instructed them to board the airship and get captured, feed the Star Cabal false information under torture, fooling them into thinking that their plan is unhinged. Boarding the Ship Boarding the airship, Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio walk through the various wealthy guests, all celebrating in hedonism as their planet burns. They eventually spot a hologram of Hunter and walks up to it. Hunter reveals that this party is to keep Corellia's wealthy distracted from doing anything constructed. He then explains the conspiracy's grand plan: using information control, they'd trick both Empire and Republic into annihilating each other, destroying both Jedi and Sith, allowing "ordinary" people to rule once more. Spectra dismissed his plan as delusions of grandeur, before being subdued with coma gas. Spectra, HK and Scorpio were held out for an unknown period of torture for the contents of Zamar's report, successfully feeding the false information before killing the interrogators and escaping the airship. Unfortunately, the Star Cabal was watching their movements, so Keeper cames up with a plan to fake Spectra's death. Though it won't fool Hunter for long, it would be all the time they need. As they were setting up in the Military History Museum, Harson Nild of SIS Core World Operations reached out to them, offering them a chance to surrender, with the promise to be eventually be returned to Imperial space. They refused his offer as the museum came crashing down, though they escaped, the Star Cabal successfully fooled. Journey to the Tenebrous They journeyed to Intelligence flagship Tenebrous, where the Minister of Intelligence had gathered the remains of Imperial Intelligence to strike at the Star Cabal. Thanks to Spectra's mission on Corellia, the conspirators have finally slipped up and Keeper has traced their transmission to a station in the Null Zone. The Minister ordered Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio to kill all the conspirators aboard the station and obtain their secrets so they can scour the galaxy for what's left of their membership. The Star Chamber Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio, then infiltrated Star Cabal's headquarters, killing its entire inner circle, before facing Hunter at the Black Codex data center, where all the conspiracy's secrets were being kept. After wounding Hunter, "he" revealed himself to be a woman: Hunter:Hunter and Spectra...they're the tough ones. They play the game right. Spectra:You were the best enemy I could ask. Spectra kissed Hunter and immediately, she died. HK-35:So this is love. Scorpio:It's sweet. Hunter:Goodbye love. Don't ever let them stop you. The Black Codex After Hunter died, Spectra took the Black Codex. Spectra then tricked the Sith, the Dark Council sent to retrieve the Black Codex by giving them an encrypted holocommunicator. Spectra, HK and Scorpio then returned to the Tenebrous and used the Black Codex to delete all files regarding him. Spectra then became an invisible ally to the Empire while eliminating the remnants of the Star Cabal. The Foundry After the Black Codex, Darth Malgus, commander of the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet, contacted Spectra about a very special mission, he had the privileged to work with, Darth Nox , the Emperor's Wrath and the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt and revealed to them the existence of an ancient space station known as the Foundry, a relic of an ancient civilization, and of a powerful Jedi Master who commanded it. Prelude The Jedi Master had been imprisoned by the Sith Emperor at a secret prison base in the Maelstrom for three hundred years, kept in an unaging stasis by ancient technology and Sith sorcery. A Republic strike team sent by the Jedi Admiral Oteg managed to locate the prison, kill its warden, Grand Moff Rycus Kilran, and free the Jedi from the Maelstrom prison. After briefly returning to the Republic, the Jedi Master set out for the Foundry - a secret he had managed to keep from the Emperor during their long psychic bond - and began to use it in the service of the Republic. Darth Malgus revealed to his Spectra and the others that the escape had in fact been intended, so that the Jedi could lead the Empire to the Foundry and use it as part of the coming war with the Republic. In order to claim the Foundry, Malgus and Moff Phennir, commanding the Harrower-class dreadnought White Nova, planned to hijack a Republic transport ship bound for the Foundry, and use it to infiltrate the Foundry while Phennir led the fleet to engage the Foundry's defenses. They carried out the first mission, leading a sneak attack against the Republic transport ship Dorin's Sky and taking control of the bridge, slaying the elite Storm Squadron and executing Captain Yelto and her crew. With the Dorin's Sky in their hands, they could now lay in a course for the Foundry. Their task was two-fold: Secure the Foundry for Imperial occupation troops, and eliminate the Jedi Master. Arriving six hours off schedule as a result of the hijacking, the Dorin's Sky docked with the Foundry without incident. Rushing from the airlock, they engaged the Foundry's defense force of Jedi, Republic soldiers and battle droids. As they made their way through the station, they discovered that it appeared to be a massive droid factory, producing custom-built "extermination droids" for the Foundry's master. As they made their way through the outer defenses, they were contacted by the Jedi Master, who hoped to convince them to give up their "I am HK-47, the master's most faithful ally. Once a mere assassin droid, it is now my burden and joy to command the Foundry's mechanical armies." ―HK-47 to the strike team Within the droid factory's main generator, they confronted the leader of the droid armies, an assassin droid who identified himself as HK-47, "the master's most faithful ally". HK-47 revealed that the extermination droids had been equipped with bioscanners capable of detecting Sith genetic material and killing any who had Sith ancestry, which would account for 97.8% of the population of the Empire. Activating his assassination protocols and summoning extermination units to attack them, HK-47 would eventually sustain serious damage and shut down. Crossing over the asteroid's shielded surface and entering the inner sanctum of the station, Spectra and the others came face to face with their quarry. Battle with Revan The Jedi Master revealed himself to be Revan, a Jedi Knight from three centuries earlier who was corrupted by the Sith Emperor and led a Sith invasion of the Republic after the Mandalorian Wars. Redeemed by the Jedi, Revan returned to the Empire and confronted the Emperor on Dromund Kaas, but was defeated due to betrayal from within and imprisoned for the next three hundred years. During his long imprisonment, Revan and the Emperor influenced one another's minds; the Emperor seeking to make him Darth Revan again, and Revan convincing the Emperor that peace was in his best interest. After being freed from the Maelstrom, Revan returned to the Foundry to oversee what he believed would be the final downfall of the Sith and their Empire. He pleaded with them to see reason and abandon the Emperor, but they refused. Revan drew his lightsaber, Darth Nox ignited his lighsaber and so did the Wrath, the Champion and Spectra took out their blasters and the duel began. Aftermath Revan proved a formidable opponent, skilled with his blade and with the powers of the Force, raining asteroids harvested by the Foundry and unleashing powerful bursts of Force lightning. But in the end, it was not enough to defeat the Empire's top agents, and Revan was defeated. Remarking that now he knew what his old friend Malak had thought when he defeated him three centuries earlier, Revan vanished in a burst of Force energy. Whether he had become one with the Force at last, or simply vanished to return again, was not clear. The duel ended with Revan eliminated as a threat to the Empire, and the four hero's of the Empire were praised and given high prestige and honor. However, their work was nearly squandered when Malgus declared his "New Empire" and used the Foundry as part of his plans; Malgus' forces defending his mobile space station included rewired extermination droids, commanded by the rebuilt and reprogrammed HK-47. Moff Phennir, one of the members of the war council to counter the "New Empire" during the Battle of Ilum, was outraged at the betrayal and of his unwitting part in it. 'Call of the Mandalore (3,641 BBY)' '' (COMING SOON) '' In Stasis (3,640 BBY-61 BBY) Spectra knew he couldn't live forever, so HK-35 and Scorpio incased Spectra in a Cryogenic tank on Concordia for many years, until he woke up durring the Mandalorian Civil War. Mandalorian Civil War (60 BBY-44 BBY) (WORK IN PROGRESS) ''Mission to Umbara (21 BBY) On the dark planet of Umbara,the Republic forces were attacking the Separatist's, a clone named Zan Infrastun,friend of the Mndalorian warrior Spectra Phantom,who was part of the Mandalorian Guild, told him about the Republic paying any one to help with the battle. Spectra got his Mandalorian Commando armor,so that the clones don't think he was Death Watch,he spoke to Captain Rex about him wanting to help,he led two clones,his friend Zan and one clone nicknamed Wax,they were both wearing grey armor.Zan was a "Grand Officer" while Wax was a normal clone trooper.He begin his attack against a secret base,the mission was to kill an Umbaran General.They got in the base,it was well protected but nothing could stop the warrior from getting his credits.They came out as heroes,the three warriors were rewarded,Spectra got a medal and his credits,Zan also got a medal and Wax got a promotion and a medal,he is now Seargent Wax. 'Saving Carlac (21 BBY) After his mission on Umbara, Spectra joined the Galactic Republic and was promoted to the rank of Special Agent, a rare position in the Army. While he was on the Base of the Republic Army, General Plo Koon was briefing Spectra about a very special mission on Carlac: Plo Koon:We need you on Carlac. Spectra:Yes General Plo! Spectra took the the Crafter to the icy planet of Carlac, when he landed he contacted General Plo: Spectra:General Plo I have landed on Carlac. Plo Koon:Good, meet Commander Wolffe on the Outpost! Spectra took his speeder, Rusts, to the Republic Outpost where he found Wolffe who was briefing Generals and Clones: Wolffe:Sir, our outpost here on Carlac has been established. Would you like a situation report? Spectra:Of course Wolffe. Wolffe:The crashed Separatist Frigate that led us here shouldn't be difficult to miss once you get close. There's a squad of troops standing by for some assistance there as well, we also spotted a Magnaguard patrolling so be careful. Spectra:Thanks, please continue. Wolffe:Further beyond that we've had some scattered reports of a native village being occupied by what potentially could be Death Watch mercenaries, your friends in the Mandalorian Guild are helping us fight them. Spectra:That's why Master Plo called me! Wolffe:Yes sir. Spectra:Continue. Wolffe:Additionally, we've discovered several Death Watch camps in the area. My troops are already spread thin, so any assistance you can provide clearing these out would be welcome. Spectra:It will be a pleasure. Wolffe:That's everything we've been able to discover so far. I'd advise caution when exploring. The Mandalorian Death Watch group is not known for their hospitality, and who knows what other dangers could be out there. Spectra:Noted, tell me what I have to do? Wolffe:Your mission is to hunt and eliminate these targets. Wolffe gave Spectra a list of eight Death Watch Lieutenants and Sergeant: Wolffe:Your first target is Sergeant Kellov. Spectra:Where can I find him? Wolffe:He is in a destroyed village, I advise caution when approaching, he is armed with a flamethrower and is surrounded by soldiers. Spectra:Copy that. Wolffe:Good luck! Spectra set course to the destroyed village, while he was observing the village, he saw many Death Watch soldiers. Spectra had to fight his way to Kellov: DW Soldier:It's the Republic, get'em! Spectra finally got to the center of the village, Kellov ran to Spectra and started attacking Spectra: Seargent Kellov:You'll regret tangling with Death Watch! Spectra:I don't think so! Spectra dodged the flames coming from Kellov's flamethrower, he activated his jetpack and was able to get to a tree: Kellov:I'm too heavy to fly! Spectra:Hahaha! Spectra used his sniper to shoot Kellov in chest, Kellov fell and died. Spectra came off the tree and looted Kellov's body, he found Death Watch tags, the Republic needed those tags so he contacted Wolffe: Spectra:Wolffe, Sergeant Kellov has been eliminated and I have the tags you need. Wolffe:Good job, once your mission is complete you will return to base. ''MORE TO COME! Image20130324-16-17-58.jpg|Spectra fights Kherr Dawar Image20130324-16-26-34.jpg|Spectra fights against Mord Jayran and Kro Lann '' '' '' Journey to Tatooine (21 BBY) After the Skirmish on Carlac, Spectra embarced on a mission to Tatooine to find Jabba,the Hutt.Spectra got lost in the desert for 2 days with a few water but it wasn't enough,later on a farmer found him lying on the sand almost dead,he took him to his humble home in the desert.Spectra woke up,not knowing where he was,he went outside and saw the farmer and said: Spectra: Who are you? Farmer: I'm Kyle, I'm a farmer here and I found you lying on the sand. Spectr a: Well,thank you.Do you know the best way to Jabba's Palace? Farmer: No,but why do you want to go there? Spectra: I'm in a mission,farewell. Farmer: Wait,you will need a speeder,take mine. Spectra: Don't you need one? Farmer: No, I got another one,goodbye and good luck. Spectra: Thank you,farewell. Spectra said goodbye to the farmer, little did he know that the farmer was actually a Death Watch Assassin. He was called Octon, the Killer, he was the most dangerous assassin in Pre Vizsla's group. Octon followed Spectra to Jabba's Palace,where he was waiting for Spectra so that he could kill him,but he failed, Spectra was behind him and shoot Octon's head killing him. Spectra knew he was after him so he ambushed him with a fake mission, just to drag Octon from the shadows. Spectra knew Vizsla would call an assassin to hunt Spectra after the Carlac affair. Spectra crossed paths with a jawa named Aktik Krat. Aktik later became part of Spectra's crew Mandalorian Rampage (20 BBY) On a calm evening in Spectra's Apartment, he received a call from Obi-Wan Kenobi asking for help, he was confused, what did Kenobi want? He had to go there and find out what was going on. Spectra landed on Mandalore, outside there was a Death Watch trooper in red armor, with a grey WESTAR-35 Rifle on his hand: Red DW:You there. Spectra:Yes? Super Commando:You got authorization to land? Spectra:Sure, come inside. Spectra and Aktik ambushed the soldier inside the Crafter Aktik:Prepare to be stunned. Super Commando:What the?! With the soldier down, Spectra told his little Jawa friend to guard the ship, HK-35 came outside and asked Spectra if he could join him in this mission, Spectra said yes and HK joined him, they both went outside and they were surprised by Bo-Katan and the Night Owls: Spectra:Well, hello hot stuff. Bo-Katan jumped behind Spectra and she put a gun in his head: Bo-Katan:Don't push it,kid. HK-35:Observation:Male Humans are all the same. Spectra:Sorry, now tell me who are you? Bo-Katan:Interresting droid, I'm Bo-Katan Kryze, leader of the Night Owls and former Lieutenant of Pre Vizla. Spectra:What do you mean former and Kryze??? Bo-Katan explained to Spectra about what has happened: HK:Statement:So your leader was killed by a Sith. Spectra:And so the mighty Pre Viszla has fallen. Bo-Katan:Don't laugh, now what are you doing here? Spectra Phantom:Obi-Wan Kenobi sent me a distress call, I need to find him. Bo-Katan:Ah, yes, we will find him. Spectra and Bo-Katan formed a team, they went to the Sundari Prison where they found Obi-Wan Kenobi about to be taken to his cell. They saved him: Obi-Wan:Spectra, thank the Force, you're here. Spectra:Of course General Kenobi. HK-35:Statement:Master I have made an alteration to my jetpack. Spectra:That's good HK. After they rescued Obi-Wan, Bo-Katan told Kenobi about the situation, Spectra, Bo, HK and the Night Owls took Obi-Wan to a ship, they were chased by many Super Commandos, they reached the hangar and run to the door, where Spectra and Kenobi see the war going on in Sundari: Spectra:I can't believe this, it's the Mandalorian Civil war all over again! HK-35:Observation:Indeed Master. Bo-Katan:Come on, the ship is over there! When Spectra and the others reached the ship, Kenobi left and Spectra knew it was time to go: Bo-Katan:It was nice meeting you! Spectra:Bye Bo-Katan Spectra and HK went to the ship but were chased by three Super Commandos, HK was able to take out two Commandos, Spectra reached the Crafter and shot the Super Commando Captain down. Once they returned to Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Spectra reported their "adventure" on Mandalore. Spectra's crew was rewarded with many credits and a few ship upgrades '''Battle of Felucia (20 BBY) A Republic Commando named RC-1138 (Boss) contacted Spectra because of his heroics on Carlac and Umbara for some special missions on Felucia that would help the Galactic Republic in the Clone Wars. Spectra decided to help them since he loved credits and he loved working with the Republic, so he got on his ship, the Crafter. When Spectra reached he landed on a remote location, close to the outpost, he grabed his Felucia.jpg|Felucia Image20130405-22-18-27.jpg|Spectra collecting slime from the pit Image20130405-22-35-56.jpg|Spectra kills a rancor Image20130407-15-43-23.jpg|Spectra defends himself against the Nuro Pirates Image20130408-20-31-15.jpg|Spectra attacks Yorn Nuro, the pirate leader Image20130422-21-14-42.jpg|Spectra collects bone samples Image20130415-20-42-51.jpg|Spectra is sent by Boss to fix some scanners Image20130414-19-53-59.jpg|Spectra asks the Commander of Wesk squad if he can take the captured pirate supply crates Image20130408-20-14-38.jpg|Spectra helps Jedi Knight Ana Zett Image20130407-15-35-16.jpg|Spectra finds Blue Mushrooms while using his special suit Image20130407-10-23-14.jpg|Spectra finds the B1 droid Image20130405-23-01-36.jpg|Spectra meets R3-T3 speeder and advanced to the outpost where Boss warned Spectra about the Separatists analysing their past failures on battlefields and upgrading their battledroid programs and also the dangers of this strange world. Spectra's first mission was to colect sarlaac slime, he jumped on his speeder and drove to the location of the pit, his target was at least six samples, he jumped down and started collecting the samples. The Sarlaac looked to be asleep, so Spectra had to be carefull not to awake the Sarlaac. Spectra was about to collect the last sample when the Sarlaac woke up, Spectra collected the last sample and started jumping from tentacle to tentacle, he was running out of options so he activated his jet pack and escaped the Sarlaac alive: Spectra:Well, that was tough! Spectra set a camp close to the pit, he rested there for a night, in the morning Spectra was ready to return to the outpost but he remembered the rancors so he decided to go on an hunting trip, he went through the jungle until he reached the rancor field, he saw so many rancors, he wanted something big. Spectra looked for a mature rancor but all he found were young rancors, until next to a strange cave there was a mature rancor, from his left pocket he took out a thermal detonator and throwed it at the rancor, rancor exploded and fell, he then took one of the rancors tooth as a trophy, he guarded the tooth in his speeders bag: Spectra:Time to return to the outpost. Spectra returned to the outpost, where Boss waited for him: Boss:Great job sir! Spectra:Thanks Boss. Boss:Talk to Captain Carg over there to collect your reward. Spectra went to see Garg: Captain Carg:Here's your payment. Spectra:Thank you. He then came back to Boss for his next mission: Boss:Alright sir, your next mission is to defeat the pirate leader, Yorn Nuro, are you up for it? Spectra:Bring him on, give me the coordinates. Boss:Here you go, if you can, take out some pirates and rescue the Felucians. Spectra saluted and hoped on Rusts and followed the coordinates through the felucian swamps and jungle, a few minutes later he reached the Nysillin Farm, he stoped and got off his speeder and picked up a pair of macrobinoculars from one of his speeder's bag: Spectra:Alot of pirates but no sign of Yorn Nuro. Spectra entered the farm with his flamethrower and started to burn the pirates. After killing some pirates, Yorn Nuro finaly came out of the shadows: Spectra:In the name of the Republic, surrender or be executed! Yorn Nuro:Make me Republic dog! Spectra and Yorn attacked each other, Yorn was an excelent sharpshooter, Spectra barely dodged Yorn's flury of bolts coming from his sniper rifle, he remembered he made some chages to his gear, he created a special deflector shield that protected his whole body, he activated the shield and attacked Yorn. The pirate was catched by the fire and died. Spectra collected from his body the intel Yorn stole from the outpost, after he collected the datapad he heard a noise coming from a near by hut, he walked in and saw a door that led to the basement, he opened the door and discovered the Felucian farmers: Felucian:Thank you for saving us brave adventurer. Spectra:My plesure, I sugest you go to the Republic outpost, here are the coordinates. Felucian:Thank you, in return we give you these nysilim seeds, they are an healing herb. Spectra:Stay safe. Spectra said goodbye to the farmers and returned to the outpost for his next missions. MORE SOON!!! ''Cleanning up the Seperatists Spectra heard from Commander Jet, that he needed help, Spectra voluntered and went to see Jet, he told him one of the republics cruiser fell to the Seperatists. Spectra knew he was the only one who could help. Spectra flew in his ship to the coordinates of the cruiser, when he got there he saw alot of droids, he decide to use aimed shot since he wanted to be stealthy. Spectra got to the cargo hold and saw a Super Tank, this was a good challenge for Phantom. He yelled at the tank and it started shooting, he was able to evade the tanks missiles, he used aimed to shoot the tank, but it's armor was too tough, he ended the battle by throwing a thermal detonator at the tank. He took the cruiser under control and returned to Coruscant as a hero. Acolytes on Dathomir '' Spectra rested for one day after his mission with the Super Tank, after his day off, Spectra was called by Master Yoda for a very important task. Yoda told Spectra that the Republic found where Dooku's Acolytes train:Dathomir. Spectra said goodbye to Yoda and travelled to Dathomir. When he landed he sensed the Dark Side close, he reached the training grounds and saw an Acolyte: Wiffa Zett:I am Wiffa Zett, older sister of Ana Zett! Spectra:What?! The Dark Acolyted started to attack Spectra, he defended himself with his lightsaber, the acolyte was strong but Spectra easily beat her, he was able to stun the poor girl. He brought her back to the temple, Yoda and the Jedi Council plus Ana Zett, they were very happy. Wiffa was sent to a secret Jedi chamber where she would return to the light side. ''After Order 66 (19 BBY-2 ABY) When Order 66 was executed, Spectra knew there was something "fishy" about Palpatine. "Never trust a politician", that is what his father taught him. Since Spectra knew this would be like the time he was part of the Sith Empire, he decided to join the Empire: Stormtrooper:Lord Vader, Spectra Phantom is here. Darth Vader:Good, why have you come to the Empire my friend? Spectra:Hello, Skywalker. Darth Vader:That man is dead I am now Darth Vader! Spectra:I'm sorry my lord, I wish to join. Darth Vader:Very well, you don't need any tests as I fought alongside you in the Clone Wars. Darth Vader:Welcome to the Empire. Vader was most pleased to hear this,Spectra became Vader's Agent,sadly,he was forced to put away his armor and wear Imperial Agent armor.His orders were to assassinate,arrest,discover and sabotage.He did many jobs for Vader,but his career was about to end,Vader gave Spectra a task,he had to sabotage and destroy a Rebel Cruiser.This was a good Challenge for Spectra,so he went on his ship, the Smacker, activated the stealth ability.On the location of the cruiser,Spectra wasn't detected by the crew so he was ready to board the ship.Inside the ship Spectra activated his stealth equipment to walk by the crew undetected,he first sabotaged the main reactor,the ship was starting to loose power,the next target were the engines,while he was sabotaging the engines,Luke Skywalker,found him: Luke:So you're the person who sabotaged the main reactor! Spectra:You shall perish now,for the Empire!!! Spectra engaged him with his lightsaber,but still he was no match for the last jetii.Spectra barely escaped,good thing he was able to sabotage the cannons so he left,knowing Vader would kill him for failing, he went AWOL, he needed a remote planet for his exile so he went to Maridun where he stayed until the end of the Empire with HK-35 and Scorpio, while the Empire put wanted posts about Spectra. The Empire wanted Spectra dead. Spectra Phantom Finished Wanted Poster.png|Imperial Wanted Poster of Spectra(made by Ben Drago1) Image20130315-20-46-30.jpg|Spectra durring his exile Image20130315-20-50-57.jpg|Spectra's Camp on Maridun The Apprentice (18 ABY) ''' After the New Republic was established and the Empire gone, in the year of 18 ABY, Spectra was alone and needed an apprentice to carry on The Phantom Legacy so he meet a young boy called Cody Starlight, they had many adventures. Isotope-5 Crisis (22 ABY-23 ABY) Gambit of the Spy (22 ABY) Durring the New Republic, Spectra and Cody had joined the Republic, Spectra once again became a Special Agent for the Republic. On 22 ABY, Spectra and Cody would recieve the toughest mission ever, find and eliminate the greatest spy code named, The Purge: Leia Organa:Agent Phantom, we need you for a special mission that only you can do it! Spectra and Cody:Yes Ma'am! Leia Organa:There is strange person who has been killing senators at night, in the morning, they show up dead with a message from someone code named, The Purge, we need you to find him and eliminate this threat! Spectra:I have a plan that might work. Leia Organa:We will be in your debt, Agent. Spectra and Cody left the office and went to see a senator. They explained that he would be next in the Purge's "to kill list": Senator:What do you mean, I'm next?! Cody:Sir, please calm down. Spectra:We have reason to believe you are next in these murders. Senator:(in panic) Protect me at all cost! Durring the evening, Spectra was guarding the veranda, while Cody guarded the Senator's bedroom door, suddenly, a noise came from the room, Cody kicked the door and saw the senator's body on the ground: Cody:This is bad master. Spectra:Indeed, wait, look! On the ground there was an holocomunicator with the markings of The Purge, they activated the comunicator, a message played: The Purge:Hello Agents. Spectra:You must be the Purge. The Purge:Yes I am. Cody:Why are you doing this? The Purge:To meet you, also to send a message! Spectra:A message? Cody:What do you mean send a messae? The Purge:My ancestor, The Shroud, was a great spy, he had plans for the galaxy, now I own those plans. Spectra:What plans? The Purge:I'm not ruining the surprise, you must find me first! The message turned off and the comunicator started glowing in red, Spectra knew it was bomb, he throwed it out of the window and it blowed up: Cody:This guy is a menace! Spectra:Then we must kill it! '''''MORE SOON! '' '' Seeking Knowledge and Power (143 ABY-146 ABY) In the year of 143 ABY, Spectra asked Ren Ion if he could leave Zeno for a while, Ren said he would always be welcomed. Master of the Dark Side (143 ABY-144 ABY) Spectra started a journey to pursue ultimate strength in the Force. On Korriban he met Darth Talon, a red Twi'lek Sith, she had many tatoos, she told Spectra she was Sith and that she could show him the Dark Side of the Force, Spectra wanted to master the Dark and the Light at the same time to remain Neutral, Talon showed him alot of Force powers only known in the Dark Side of the Force such as:Force Storm, Force drain, Force scream and many other powers. Spectra would perform an ancient Sith Ritual called Force Walk that would make him powerfull in the dark side. Force Walk Requiring great strength of will, Spectra would bind the restless ghosts of dead Sith to himself. Once bound, he draw from the ghost's power, channeling it into a powerful exertion of Force energy. Binding an unwilling ghost allowed Spectra to draw more power. All who have mastered this technique such as Spectra. Spectra then recieved a title given to him by Darth Talon, Lord Phantom. He was able to bound more than one ghost. It appears, however, that binding too many ghosts quickly overwhelmed Spectra, but since he was powerfull in the Force he was able to survive and become stronger. Spectra thank Darth Talon for this training that took him one year to finish, Darth Talon knew Spectra wanted to master both sides, she knew Spectra was powerfull, Spectra left Darth Talon and resumed his journey for power. Master of the Light Side (145 ABY-146 ABY) After Spectra left Korriban, he had mastered the dark side, now he needed to master the light side. He decided, if he wanted to master the light he had to go to the birth place of the Force. He put the coordinates in his ship and went to Tython, when he arrived he landed close to the old Jedi Temple, he was so amazed by the temple that he knew he was in the right place, the temple was in ruins, he entered the temple and was attacked by a Flesh Raider, Spectra activated his lightsaber and stabed the alien. He saw that the stairs were destroyed, so he used Force jump, and jumped to the second floor, he looked for the archives, when he found the room he saw a holocron shining he activated the holocron and a Force ghost appeared: Spectra:Who are you? Unknown Jedi:I am just a Jedi master that you called, I can sense that you require my help. Spectra:I wish to be the Master of the Light and Dark. Unknown Jedi:Then we have much to do! Spectra trained in the Light Side of the Force for 1 year, Spectra meditated alot durring his training, after one year, the Jedi told him he was ready. The holocron started to fail, the ghost said his time had come, he said goodbye to Spectra and the ghost disapeared. Master of the Light and Dark (146 ABY) After Korriban and Tython, Spectra took off in his ship in search of the Crystal of Neutrality, a rare lightsaber crystal that was created on Tython, the crystal was then moved to Korriban but it was lost, Spectra had the map to the crystal, his destination was Tatooine, when he arrived on Tatooine, he took out his speeder and speeded to the Dune Sea, he went to the location of the crystal. He saw a strange cave, when he entered it he saw many crystals on the walls, floors and roof, in the center there was an altar with sith and jedi inscriptions on it, he knew he was in the right place, in order to summon the crystal he had to recite the Sith and Jedi codes, he recited them and a strange light came from the wall, the wall hid a chamber, he walked in and saw the crystal, plus some lightsaber materials, he picked the crystal up and started building the Lightsaber of Neutrality. Five minutes later, the lightsaber was finish, he ignited it and saw that the lightsaber had a grey cristal and a "stormy effect", suddenly a strange black figure appeared, Spectra throwed his new blade at it and the figure disapeared, Spectra was confused, he left the Dune Sea and entered his ship, he than returned to Zeno where Ren Ion challenged him for a friendly duel, Spectra easily overpowered Ren. Spectra recieved the title of Master of the Light and Dark. ''Last Stand (465 ABY) '(this will be rewriten)' Years after Spectra's son completed his training,Spectra's son and wife were kidnaped by two Unknow Sith,until one day Spectra recieved a call from the Sith: Spectra:Where's my wife and my son you snake? Unknow Sith:Come to Mustafar,you will get further instructions once you are there. Spectra went to Mustafar,he landed on a strange Citadel where one of the Sith came to greet him: Unknow Sith:Welcome,you are Spectra,son of Rex Phantom and Risha Phantom. Spectra:How do you know about my family? Unknow Sith:I know alot about you,my master told me. Spectra:Who are you? Darth Imperius:I am Darth Imperius,apprentice of Dark Justice. Spectra:That monster! Darth Imperius:Now prepare to die! They both ignited there Lightsabers and started a fierce duel,the duel was vicious but Spectra was wiser and stronger so he force pushed Imperius into the river full of hot lava: Spectra:One down,one more to go! With the apprentice of Dark Justice dead,Spectra ran as fast as he could,inside the Citadel he had to fight alot of guards in order to get to the Control Room,he got to the first room where his son,Cassus,was: Spectra:Cassus?! Cassus:Dad,a little help?! Cassus was in a Training Room,dressed as an Acolyte,he was fighting alot of Training Droids: Spectra:Son,where's your mother? Cassus:I don't know,we got split up besides we can't leave this place,these droids just keep coming! Spectra:Think,why do you think the doors have a big red target on top? Cassus:I don't understand? Spectra:The key is to throw your Lightsaber at the target,in order to close it like this! Spectra throwed his Lightsaber with great style and speed at the targets,he was going to end the trial when all the droids stoped: Cassus:Dad? Image20130307-22-24-24.jpg|Duel against Darth Imperius Image20130307-22-53-14.jpg|The Final Duel! Image20130309-21-06-55.jpg|Spectra dissapears like Darth Revan Spectra:I guess it's done. Suddenly a Giant Droid showed up: Server-4:I am Server-4,Ultimate Training Droid. Cassus:Dad,let me fight this droid? Spectra:I'll find her,good luck son. The Final Duel Spectra left the room,his target was the Control Room where the Final Duel awaits him.Spectra got to the Control Room where his old apprentice was awaiting him: Dark Justice:I have been expecting you,Spectra. Spectra:So it is you,why are you doing all of this? Dark Justice:You should know,you made me suffer so you shall suffer too! Spectra:How are you even alive? Dark Justice:Sith Alchemy and this mask,plus some Cybernetic Implants. Spectra:What did you do with my wife? Dark Justice:She will be a good slave,maybe i'll sell her or keep her. Spectra:You will pay! Dark Justice:Foolish old man! Spectra:You will never beat me,also i got a gift for you. Spectra showed him the Lightsaber of Darth Imperius: Dark Justice:My apprentice! Spectra:Enough talking! The final duel had begun,they were both great duelist's.Spectra force pounded the floor making Dark Justice being pushed into a wall by the blast, Dark Justice retaliated with force choke but Spectra was able to free himself, Dark Justice used force scream to stun Spectra, then he started throwing boxes at Spectra, when he came back to his senses he throwed his lightsaber at Dark Justice but he was able to deflect the attack: Dark Justice:It's time to end this! Spectra:Bring it on! After the long duel, Spectra and Dark Justice were going to make their final move, Spectra used his Zenolian Power, Esmerald Lightning while his enemy used Force Lightning. The two powers clashed: Dark Justice:You can not stop me, give up! Spectra:Never, you're a menace to the Galaxy and so there for you must be destroyed! The battle was intense, but suddenly a strange energy sphere started forming in the center of both lightnings, the strange sphere exploded and alot of energy was released, the only thing visible was the smoke and strange lightnings, when the smoke disappeared both Spectra and Dark Justice were injured: Dark Justice:My implants are failing, curse you! Spectra:You brought this on your self! Fall of a Hero Dark Justice's implants failed and he died, Spectra wasn't feeling well, he knew his life would soon end, he had to act fast, on the control terminal he saw Vettese's cell, he freed her: Vettese:Hello, is anybody there? Spectra:It's me, honey. Vettese:Spectra it's so good to hear your voice, are you alright? Spectra:Vette, there's no time to waste you must ecape this horrible place! Vettese:What about you? Spectra:I'll soon have the same fate as Darth Revan. Vettese:No, please dont go! Spectra:I'm sorry Vette, now go, you will find Cassus in the training room! Vettese:I love you! Spectra:I love you too, now go and find our son! Vettese ran, while Spectra activated the self distruct sequence, Vettese found Cassus, he had finaly destroyed Server-4: Cassus:Mother! Vettese:Cassus come on! Cassus:Mother, where is he? Vettese:You know Revan, right! Cassus:Of course. Vettese:Your father is going to have the same fate as Revan. Cassus:Noooo! Vettese:Don't cry, let's go! Cassus and Vettese ran to the platform, where the Crafter was awaiting them. In the Control Room, Spectra was about to disapear: Spectra:Time to end my life, but how? Spectra was thinking of how to end his life: Spectra:I shall quote Revan's final words. And so Spectra Phantom disapeared, he was know as:Hero of the Republic, Mandalorian Warrior, Force User...Spectra was many things, but all Heroes must die some day. Cassus and Vettese were able to escape the Citadel then moments later the Citadel of Doom exploded. Cassus and Vettese got to coruscant and they started crying. Some say Spectra was badly injured and died, others say he was killed by the explosion but only Vettese and Cassus know the truth. ::::::THE END!'' Vehicles The Crafter Crew Members Spectra Phantom (Captain) Aktik, the Jawa (Mechanic) Zan Infrastun (Gunner) HK-35 (Health fair of the crew) Scorpio (Boarding party) Rusts Spectra also had a Zephyr-G swoop bike,witch had inside its bags, a field kit, a repair kit, a survival kit, a construction kit and an antidote kit. Image20130509-21-12-59.jpg|The front of the Crafter Back.png|The back of the Crafter Rusts(Spectra's speeder).png|Rusts Armor Spectra wore a suit of black and a bit of blue Mandalorian armor complete with a T-visor helmet. His shoulder pads were adorned with the symbol of his clan and the mandalorian logo. Spectra used a JT-12 jetpack of many sizes. His whole armor was made of Beskar. His helmet recorded video and played it back on command, dispensed water, compensated automatically for low or high light conditions, picked up on minute sounds and amplified them and could connect with the onboard computer of the Smacker, assuming the transmission wasn't being jammed. Spectra had many armors. Image20130425-15-45-21.jpg|Spectra's training armor Image20130425-16-22-25.jpg|Spectra's Mandalorian Civil War armor (60 BBY-44 BBY) SpectraArmor.jpg|Spectra's snow armor (21 BBY, Carlac) Spectra.jpg|Spectra's red armor (21 BBY and 18 ABY) SpectraBlueArmor.jpg|Spectra's modified blue armor (20 BBY, Mandalore) SpectraNewArmor.jpg|Spectra's new and last armor (20 BBY-?) Weaponry and Equipment Westar-34 pistols Spectra used two WESTAR-34, '''witch were a small, silver blaster pistol made from dallorian alloy. The WESTAR-34 fired powerful bolts that were very effective at close range. The blaster was designed specifically for sustained close-range use, utilizing its dallorian construction to absorb more heat than a standard blaster. The pistol's expensive custom-made finish made it impervious to furnace fire. They were also small and compact enough to fit into a jetpack. Later on the blaster's hilt was given green Neo-Leather, as a gift from Zan Infrastun. They were one of Spectra's favourite weapons. Westar-35 pistol Spectra owned a '''WESTAR-35 '''blaster, it shot blue bolts of plasma and it was Spectra's backup pistol. Blaster Carbine Spectra used a blaster carbine that was mostly utilized by members of the radical Mandalorian splinter-group known as Death Watch during the Clone Wars. The blaster carbine was blocky and square, it was dark blue and was known to fire yellow blaster bolts. Sniper Rifle Spectra used a sniper rifle durring his years as a Republic Agent on Carlac. Durring the Galatic Empire he would again use that same rifle as his main weapon durring his years as an Imperial Agent. Lightsaber Spectra was an excelent blademaster, he knew how to use a lighsaber since his clan had many lightsabers from Jedi and Sith. He used a blue lightsaber that he got after killing a weak jedi in the arena of Makeb. After his rebirth on Zeno, Ren Ion made some changes to Spectra's lightsaber, making it have a "stormy effect" and the color was changed to purple. Flamethrower Spectra used '''flamethrower durring his missions on Felucia while attacking the Nuro Pirates. It was useful in close spaces, it was also capable of melting most materials. Macrobinoculars Spectra had a pair of Macrobinoculars that he used on Felucia and future missions. They were used to see distant battles and spy on his enemys. Vibroknife Spectra owned a vibroknife called "Assassin", he used this weapon in his years as an Imperial Agent for the Sith Empire. Later on he would use it again in the future as a tool and weapon. Datapad Spectra owned a datapad that he used to scan, infiltrate etc... WESTAR-34 blaster pistols.jpg WESTAR-35.png WESTAR35-SWE.jpg ImageScaleCAJ2VRV6.png Sabers.png Flames.png sem nome.png Knife.png Datapad.png|Spectra's personal Datapad 'Personality and Skills' Spectra was an incredibly skilled warrior, demonstrating skills in combat and manipulation. He was also highly intelligent and adaptable, managing to outmanuever many enemies. He had a sence of justice and honor, never cheating in a battle. He was also a highly skilled pilot and possessed a keen sense of military strategy. Spectra spoke and comprehended a variety of languages, including, Zenoxia (Zenolian language) ,Basic, Mando'a, Binary, Huttese and others. Spectra used an extensive array of weapons, such as wrist rockets, flamethrowers, blaster pistols, explosive and electronic darts, jetpack rockets, and many other weapons. 'Relationships-Friends' Rex Phantom Rex was Spectra's father and mentor, Rex was great warrior, he taught everything he knew to his son. Rex Phantom was a Zenolian male Mandalorian and mercenary. Rex met a young female Kiffar named Risha (who later took on the name of Phantom), on 3,670 BBY they gave birth to one of the most cunning Mandalorians and Imperial Agents in the galaxy, Spectra Phantom. He and his wife raised Spectra on Makeb, one day Risha left him and he raised Spectra alone. Rex was born on Mandalore like most Mandalorians were. Rex died of a strange illness Risha Phantom Risha was Spectra's mother, she was aCategory:ZenoliansZenolian, she wasn't around when Spectra became part of the Empire, she used to be a slave, but she was tired of what the Hutts did to her, she picked up a gun and killed them, rising as a skilled mercenary she became an excelent sniper, she went to Concord Dawn for a job but failed to complete the job, she was saved by Rex Phantom who was there in vacation, she later became a Mandalorian Warrior. On 3,670 BBY they gave birth to one of the most cunning Mandalorians in the galaxy, Spectra Phantom. She left the the Mandalorians because she was tired of violence and death. She died after being caught by a Sith Lord, the Sith chocked her to death. Ren Ion Ren Ion, was a male Zenolian, Spectra met him on Felucia durring the Clone Wars, they quickly became friends. Ren gave him a place in the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order. Kahar Zamet Spectra was lucky to work with one of the most legendary Jedi's, Kahar Zamet, they worked together to track down the Death Watch on Makeb. The Mandalorian Guild The Mandalorian Guild was Spectra's group, he joined them after he was conviced by his brother, Kai. Spectra became friends with many members such as, Malek Kriya, Redspark Fett, Boba Bactapack, Beviin Kabur and many others. Bo-Katan Kryze Spectra met Bo-Katan on Mandalore on 20 BBY, he helped her fight the Super Commandos. At first, Spectra complimented her in a romantic way, Bo reacted by putting a gun in his head. Bo continued to like Spectra, until he left and she knew she made a good allie. Zan Infrastun Zan was a clone in the Republic Army who held the rank of Grand Officer and Republic Commando. Spectra and Zan were good friends, they met each other in a club on Coruscant, they both played Sabaac. Zan kept Spectra informed of bounties the Republic had, when Spectra became a Republic Agent, Zan was happy. In 21 BBY, on Umbara, Zan called Spectra about the Republic hiring people to help. They worked together many times. Later on, Zan was invited by Boss to join Delta Squad, Zan accepted and became a Commando. On Felucia, Boss contacted Zan to help Spectra fight Highsinger. (more to come) Rex.jpg|Rex Phantom Risha-Phantom.jpg|Risha Phantom Whoa ren.png|Ren Ion Kahar Felucia 4.png|Kahar Zamet 1000px-Mandalorian Guild.jpg|The Mandalorian Guild BoKatanPerhaps-TCWS5teaser2.jpg|Bo-Katan Kryze Zan.jpg|Zan Infrastun Image20130410-09-56-48 copy.jpg|Cody Starlight Sketch Card Darth Talon comm by gb2k.jpg|Darth Talon Scorpio.png|Scorpio imagesCAUVMZAK.jpg|HK-35 'Relationships-Enemies' (Work in progress) 'Behind the Scenes' Spectra Phantom is a character on the Clone Wars Adventures Online Multiplayer Game. Please note all text in "Imperial Agent Life" (there are some changes that were made by me) section is from Wookiepedia-original page. Spectra's name on the game is Spectra Phantom7. Check for my other page:HERE! Credit for all pictures goes to Kai. Titles These are the titles Spectra earned on CWA: Hero of Geonosis-Geonosis Saga Hero of the 104th-Iceberg Three Hero of Ryloth-Hasbro's Biggest Battles Hero of Umbara-beat the Umbara mission challenges Weapon Master-mastered Ranged Attacks and Melee Attacks Jedi Master-beat the Jedi Battle Class Battalion Commander-beat the Trooper Battle Class Blademaster-beat the 10 key challenge on Lightsaber Duel The Liberator-beat the Captive Village The Unyielding-beat Darth Maul and Savage Opress on the Sith Academy Music Theme ' ' ''Mercenary for Hire ' ' Gallery of Photos 'These are some pictures:''' Image20130308-21-19-38.jpg|My new Rancor pet next to Kai and Elsa Fett Help!.png|Oh boy!!! Ault!Traitor!!!.JPG|Ault! Traitor!!! No Pizza!.JPG|What do you mean no Pizza!? Image20130324-23-18-16.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (first round) Image20130324-23-16-00.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (second round) Image20130324-23-10-11.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (last round) Image20130326-21-39-36.jpg|A Sith draining the life of a Gamorrean StarkillerCwa.png|It's Sith Stalker (Starkiller) Image20130328-22-12-08.jpg|Spectra dancing with a slave in Jabba's Palace Image20130328-23-08-53.jpg|Knocked out on Ryloth Image20130328-22-55-28.jpg|Is that a lightsaber?! O_O Image20130329-19-09-42.jpg|Visiting Tatooine with my apprentice Jumping over a Sarlaac.png|Spectra jumping over a Sarlaac Image20130329-19-02-01.jpg|Bow before the mighty Spectra Phantom! Dancing with Mako.JPG|Me dancing with Mako Relaxing.JPG|Relaxing under a Holo Dancer Dancing1.JPG|Dancing with the Holo Dancer Dancing2.JPG|Dancing with with the Holo Dancer one more time Image20130404-11-41-30.jpg|UNLIMITED POWER! O_O Image20130430-20-52-42.jpg|Spectra aims his blasters while on his speeder New colors.JPG|My Smuggler has some new colors :D Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Commander Category:Clan Phantom Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Sniper Category:Pilot Category:Married Characters Category:Gunslinger Category:Imperial Agent Category:Sith Empire Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Empire Category:Republic Category:New Republic Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Blademaster Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:Hero of Umbara Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Weapon Master Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Republic Agent Category:Humans